Warped & Twisted
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: A young girl ends up in the Saints world and ends up befriending them. Her life begins to come crashing down when they leave her all alone though. She realizes she cant really protect herself all the time. As the boys get closer to her, they find themselves almost craving her. She is like a female version of them. She is also an inside addition to the Russian mob family. (Reviews!)
1. Meeting the Boys

**Summary:**

A young girl ends up in the Saints world and ends up befriending them. She realizes she can't really protect herself all the time. As the boys get closer to her, they find themselves almost craving her. She is like a female version of them, all bite and no bark. She is part of the Russian mob, but yet she hates them all, so she helps the twins get rid of them. She is nothing like they expected. Her life begins to come crashing down when they leave her all alone though.

**Pairings:**

Connor/OFC, Murphy/OFC

**Main Characters:**

Connor MacManus, Murphy MacManus, Rocco, Greenly, Paul Smecker

* * *

Siobhan Aleksi Romanov remembered the day's events vividly. She remembered how she had got to this point where she stood in front of the two Irishmen. The lighter haired one with the dark blue eyes stared at her in disbelief as he asked, "Who tha hel' 're ye?" (Who the hell are you)

He was almost mesmerizing with those eyes of his and the way he just watched her. She shook her head to clear those strange thoughts.

Siobhan was quiet, she refused to answer their questions. She thought honestly, they would just kill her like they had done all the men in the hotel room, but something seemed to stop them when they saw her. The darker one with lighter blue eyes got irritated, "Ye gonna tel' us ye nam'?" (You going to tell us your name)

Siobhan glared at them, she had just watched these two kill her father. He was part of the Russian mob, not that she cared about him. He was a fucking prick who had taken her away from her mother when she was a teenager, taken her from her beautiful homeland. She had never forgiven him for that, but she had used it to her advantage. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two quickly went to answer it, still watching her in their peripherals They put their masks back on quickly as they yanked the guy into the room. As they did she ducked behind the bar, listening to their voices. They were obviously fucking with this guy, which meant they must know him. They pretended like they were going to kill him, guns to his face and everything, what sweet friends they were. The guy they had pinned looked Italian and he seemed scared shitless. It was somewhat funny to Siobhan, not even she was afraid of these two.

After she heard them start laughing, she knew their attention would come back to her now. She reached under her dress to reach for her matching pistols in their holsters on her thighs. She wouldn't let them get the jump on her, even though her father was a bastard, he had taught her damn well. As they came around the corner of the bar, she held her guns up at them, one at each guy. They looked surprised by her actions, which she smirked at. She continued to smirk at them as she spoke, "Wha'? Don' think tha pretty youn' th'ng can get ta jump o' ye?" (What? Don't think the pretty young thing can get the jump on you?)

They both froze, she had obviously stunned them by her accent. She was Irish, same as them, even if her daddy was a Russian. The lighter one spoke first, "Ho' 'bout ye jus' put ta gun dow' lass?" (How about you just put the guns down girl?)

She shook her head, "Ye'll kil' me ef I do." (You'll kill me if I do)

The boys looked at each other, then back at the girl and slid their guns back into their places. Siobhan was skeptically at first, she couldn't trust anyone. She was a Russian mob member's daughter, she had a permanent hit always on her head. She finally lowered the guns but didn't put them away, "I mak' ye a deal. I'll put tha guns 'way ef ye can take em." (I make you a deal. I'll put the guns away if you can take them.)

The boys raised their eyebrows in curiosity One little girl, this couldn't be too hard they thought. She fought like her life depended on it, which is sort of did. She kicked and flipped and flung their guns, and finally knocked them to the ground.

After a moment, the boys were tied together on the ground and Siobhan stood above them smirking, "Gues' I win." (Guess I win.)

She smirked at the dark man who just stood stunned by her and her defeat of the two Irishmen. The way he was staring at her said it all, these two were badasses and she had just bested them. She smirked to herself in silent amusement. She leaned down to the two boys, "Was nice meetin' ye. Supose I'll be seein' ye 'round." (Was nice meeting you. Suppose I'll see you around.)

She walked out the door and left. She jumped in her Lamborghini and went straight back to her house, it was all hers now. All of these amazing riches were all hers and she loved that, but all she really wanted was to see her mum again. She just wanted to go back home, she supposed nothing was stopping her now though. She knew if she just took off though, someone would come looking. She thought about a way out. She supposed the only way was to die, or at least pretend to. She thought back to the boys, maybe they could help her out. Even though she had been with women mostly, she couldn't deny that they were an amazing sight to see, and she wanted to see them again. It was strange to her that she would be attracted to them after only having been with women. She lived in the higher class part of Boston, since her dad had all this blood money. She thought about where the boys would possibly live, probably South Boston, that's where the Irish lived, its where her mother had lived.

The next day, she slept almost all day since she had been up most of the night thinking. When she finally crawled out of bed, it was around seven. She decided she would pay a visit to South Boston, to see if she could find her boys. She smirked as she walked to her room to change her clothes. She decided on a light green camisole with a grass green mesh cloth shirt over it, and a short black skirt. She put on a pair of green high heels to match as she proceeded to the bathroom to do her face. She made her makeup match. Green eye shadow, black eyeliner, green mascara, and she put her long blonde hair up in a high clip, so it fanned out of her head. She glanced in the mirror once before she grinned at her appearance and walked out.


	2. Rendezvous at McGinty's

She got in her car and drove down to South Boston. She found and interesting pub named McGinty's, so she decided to stop there. She parked the car and walked in, to find an old man staring at her strangely, "W-w-w ho 're ye? 'aven' seen ye 'round her' 'fore…Fuck!...Ass!" (Who are you? Haven't seen you around here before.)

Siobhan giggled at the man, it was obvious he had Tourette's and couldn't control himself. She held out her hand, "'m Siobhan." (I'm Siobhan)

The old man said, "Cal' me Doc. W-w-w-h-h-ha'll ye hav'?" (Call me Doc. What will you have?)

She smirked, "Whisky. 'ny kin' is good." (Whisky. Any kind is good.)

He poured her a glass and left her to herself. She began to sing quietly to herself and she thought no one heard, but Doc walked by and said, "Sin' fer tha bar, lass. Ye soun' wonderful." (Sing for the bar, girl. You sound wonderful.)

She blushed, she wasn't one for exhibitionism., but she agreed one song wouldn't hurt, as long as she didn't make eye contact.

Siobhan sat up on the bar as she began to sing, everyone instantly silencing. All the attention was on her as she sang. She sang one of her favorite songs, Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul. As she finished singing, the crowd in the bar up roared in applause. She was embarrassed by their praise actually, she wasn't used to that.

She grinned as she sat there, she stayed for a few more hours, until it was eleven and then she walked out. She was standing on the side of the building, smoking a cigarette, when she heard an uproar inside. She peeked in one of the windows and saw the boys she had been looking for. She put the cigarette out and walked around to the back where she snuck back in and stood by the bathroom door. She heard Doc say, "Ye boys misse' quit' a show. Gir' was her' who sang lik' an angel. Jus' misse' her to." (You boys missed quite a show. Girl was here who sang like an angel. Just missed her to.)

She heard the lighter haired one speak, "Two importan' questions: Wha' was 'er nam' and wha' she look lik'?" (Two important questions: What was her name and what did she look like?)

Doc said, "Lon' blond hai'. Piercin green eyes. Body o' a goddess. Her nam' was Siobhan." (Long blonde hair. Piercing green eyes. Body of a goddess. Her name was Siobhan.)

There was a silence now as she continued to listen.

Then one spoke to the other, "Dam' soun's lik' a nic' on'. Wish we coulda been her'." (Damn sounds like a nice one. Wish we could have been here.)

The other said, "Aye, so I coul' tak' her hom'." (Yeah, so I could take her home.)

The previous one scoffed, "No way me brudder woul' tak' her and no' me." (No way my brother would take her and not me.)

Then there was a silence as they both seemed to think back to something. She heard one whisper to the other, "Tha' was 'er whadn it?" (That was her, wasn't it?)

The other said, "Probably. Giv' me a sec, gotta tak' a leak." (Probably. Give me a sec, got to take a leak.)

Siobhan shimmied back out the back door and waited until she head the door to the bathroom close, then she walked back in and stood by the door. As he came out, she flung him around and slammed him into the wall, "Talkin' 'bout me, 're ye?" (Talking about me, are you?)

He chuckled as he broke out of her grasp and grabbed her arm, pushing her into the wall, "Ye certainly 're a sneaky lass. Ye tha on' Doc spok' of, tha angel?" (You certainly are a sneaky girl. You the one Doc spoke of, the angel)

She spoke angrily, "I coul' be. Wha's it ta ye?" (I could be. Whats it to you)

He let her off the wall but dragged her back into the bar, "Sin' s'me thin' for me darlin'." (Sing something for me, darling.)

He flung her back towards the bar where the darker twin sat. She froze at his audacity of ordering her around. But she was stuck, if she didn't sing, she didn't know what these two might do to her. She sighed as she mentally searched for a song in her head, then she found it.

She began to sing as everyone listened and watched. The boys' eyes never left her, which sent chills down her spine. How were they affecting her like this? Then she heard that womanly screech that was her girlfriend's voice, "What the hell are you doing down here, Siobhan?"

Siobhan ignored her and continued to sing, leave it to Amelia to follow her. She worried too damn much. Amelia got in her face, "I asked you what the hell you are doing in South Boston, Siobhan."

Siobhan nodded, "Aye, I heard ye tha firs' tim'." (Yeah, I heard you the first time.)

Amelia glared at her, "Answer me."

Siobhan ignored her, which only made Amelia more pissed, "Siobhan Aleksi Romanov! You answer me right this damn minute!"

Siobhan froze as the boy's eyes grew wide, recognizing the name. She hadn't wanted it to go this way, but Amelia had just ruined it. Siobhan grabbed Amelia's arm and yanked her outside, "Ye dum' bitch! Ye know me nam' is no' s'm thin' ta blurt ou'! Ye prolly jus' got me kille'." ( you dumb bitch! You know my name is not something to blurt out! You probably just got me killed.)

Amelia shook head, "I'm so sorry, Siobhan, I just wanted you to answer me."

Siobhan screamed, "Sto' fucki' followin' me. Wha' I do is non' of yer busines'. I hav' secrets an' ye kno' tha'. Fuck!" (Stop fucking following me. What I do is none of your business. I have secrets and you know that. Fuck!)

Amelia started to cry and Siobhan tried to apologize, "'m sorr', Amelia. I didn' mean ta yel' at ye." (I'm sorry, Amelia, I didn't mean to yell at you.)

Siobhan pulled her in for a hug and then she heard a cough behind her and she turned quickly, her hand instinctively reaching for her gun. The lighter haired twin stared at her, "Havin' a lover's quarrel 're ye?" (Having a lover's quarrel are you?)

Siobhan glared at him, "Go 'way." (Go away)

He smirked, "'fraid I can' do tha' love. No wonde' ye didn' tel' us yer nam'. Yer 'is daughter. Yer no innocent ta protect." (Afraid I can't do that love. No wonder you didn't tell us your name. You're his daughter. Your no innocent to protect.)

Siobhan turned to Amelia, "Go hom', Amelia. I'll see ye ther' 'ater." (Go home, Amelia. I'll see you there later.)

Amelia looked worried but listened as she ran to her car. Siobhan turned back to the guy, "So ho' ye think ye gonna do thi'? Las' tim' ye los'." ( So how you think you're going to do this? Last time you lost.)

He smirked at her, "Won' los' thi' tim' lass." (Won't lose this time girl)

She took that as a challenge as he yanked out his gun, but she ran, flipped and kicked him backwards. The gun went off as she knocked him to the concrete of the parking lot, hitting her in the upper arm. She screamed as she felt the bullet pierce her skin, and it squirted blood. She tore a piece of her camisole and wrapped it tightly around her arm wound. She had hit him hard enough that he was knocked unconscious. She knew the gunshot would bring the other one outside to check on his twin so she slammed her body against the door as she pulled one of her father's cards. It had their home address on it, and she pulled a pen from her tiny purse and scribbled a date, time, and a note: Bring your brother too. She could fell the guy slamming against the door, so she clicked her keys and the door to her car unlocked so she could run and jump in. She took a breath and then she ran at full speed to her car, throwing the card on the unconscious twin and then ran to her car. The other twin had made the connection that she was the reason his brother was on the ground, and he yanked out the gun and kept firing. The idiot's sporadic firing hit her in her other arm, but coming from the back. She jumped inside her car, and slammed the car in reverse as she flew down the road.

* * *

**I own none of the songs or characters of the movie!**


	3. Healing Wounds

She finally made it back to her house and she saw Amelia's car in her driveway. She dreaded going inside and Amelia seeing her wounds, she would flip the fuck out. She inhaled deeply as she opened the front door and Amelia came flying at her, but then saw the blood, "What the fuck did you get yourself into now? Daddy's dead so now you gotta join the business?"

Amelia's words pissed her off and she knew if she opened her mouth, then she would just blow up on Amelia, so she didn't say anything as she walked towards the kitchen. She reached in one of the cabinets and yanked out a bottle of pills as she threw back two, and then she grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and started chugging. Amelia screamed, "Are you trying to die, Siobhan, what are you doing?"

Siobhan sat down for a few minutes, then the mixture of drugs hit her and she felt nothing, as long as she did this quickly, nothing would go wrong. She watched Amelia walk upstairs, clearly very pissed off at her, but what could she do? She yanked a knife out of the drawer and poured the whiskey over it before she dug it into her frontal gunshot wound, trying to dig the bullet out. She finally got it out and she still felt the pain of it, even with the drugs. She dreaded doing it again to the other one, but she had to. She had a harder time with the second one since it was in the back of her arm, but she did it. That one had her screaming though, it hurt that much. She lit the stove quickly as she heated up the knife, and then stuck it against her wound. The smell of her burning flesh hit her, and she felt the tears start to run down her face. She quickly did the other. Then she turned off the stove, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and stumbled up the stairs.

She saw Amelia in her bed and she smiled slightly, no matter what she did to that woman, she was still always there. She walked towards the bathroom so she could get a shower to wash all the blood off. She frowned as she looked at her clothes, they were completely ruined. She stood under the shower for a while before she stumbled back out to her bed, the whiskey completely gone. She had wrapped her silk robe around herself after she had gotten out. As she made her way to her bed, her eyes fell on her mother's rosary that was hanging by the window. She had given it to her the day her father had taken her away. She walked over to grab it and slipped it over her neck, it was the only thing she had of her mother's. She hadn't spoken to her mother in over six years, and it still pained her. She sighed as she walked to her bed and curled into it. Amelia rolled over to look at her and snuggled against her, but then noticed the rosary, "Why are you wearing that?"

Siobhan frowned, "'Cause I wante' ta." ( Because I wanted to.)

Amelia didn't say anything else as she went back to sleep. Siobhan followed her shortly after.

The next few days were a blur for Siobhan, she had to plan her father's funeral. She smirked at the thought, all of the city's most dangerous criminals all under one roof, and she had been the horrible person who had invited the 'Saints'. She had watched the news, had heard about the shooting that had happened at the house. The city had coined them the Saints of Boston. It was quite a funny name, considering they killed people. The police also knew their names, and Siobhan heard them for the first time, Connor and Murphy MacManus.

She had her money transferred to an off shore account and then transferred back into an account under the name of Abagail O'Halloran. It would be her new name when she got out of this life. It had actually been her grandmother's name.

The day of the funeral Amelia was at Siobhan's house, and Siobhan said, "Don' com' ta tha house 'ater." (Don't come to the house later.)

Amelia was confused, "Why not?"

Siobhan said, "Please, jus' trus' me." (Please, just trust me)

Amelia shook her head, "No, I want you to tell me why."

Siobhan cracked her neck in anger, "Al' o' Boston's dangerous criminals wil' be in me hous'. And I don' wan' ye her' wit' tha'." (All of Boston's dangerous criminals will be in my house. And I don't want you here with that.)

Amelia frowned but nodded, "Alright, Siobhan. Be careful please."

Siobhan nodded as Amelia walked out. If all went according to plan, then she wouldn't see Amelia again, and it was probably better that way. Siobhan really had no idea if the boys would really show up, but she was surely hoping.

As the day dragged on, it was time for the gathering in remembrance of her father. She had one of their servants at the door letting people in as she was upstairs getting dressed. After about thirty minutes, she decided to go downstairs. She approached the stairs and one of the servants called out to the others, "Miss Siobhan Romanov is ready to give her speech for her father."

Siobhan smiled and tried to act cheery, "I hav' decide' ta sin' a son' fer me father inste'." (I have decided to sing a song for my father instead.)

The crowd was silent, but she was receiving glares from some of the guests. She knew it was because she was wearing a short white strapless dress to her father's funeral gathering, instead of the usual black dress. She knew it was disrespectful but she didn't care. She sang Fight by Christina Aguilera.

She watched the guests' mouth's drop as she sang. She giggled to herself as she began to walk down the stairs after her song. The guests didn't look too happy with her, it frightened her a bit, especially considering she didn't see the boys. They probably wouldn't come, she had knocked one unconscious. She walked back to her room for a moment, but once in her room, she felt a hand grab her throat and shove her against the door. She saw those beautiful dark blue eyes of the lighter haired twin and she gulped in fear. She was at his mercy. She couldn't reach her gun at this angle and she had nothing else to fight him with.


	4. The Funeral Party

He smirked at her, "At a los' ain' ye dearie?" (At a loss ain't you dearie?)

She wanted to fight, it was just how she was but she willed herself to calm as she spoke to him, "I can' believ' ye actually cam'." (I can't believe you actually came.)

He raised his eyebrow, "Why di' we?" (Why did we?)

Siobhan said, "Le' me go and I'll expla'." (Let me go and I'll explain.)

He released her but had his gun pointed at her as she sat down on her bed. She then noticed the darker haired one was watching her just as intently as his twin. She said, "Firs' off, which of ye is which?" (First off, which of you is which?)

The darker one looked at her confused, "Tha's yer question?" (That's your question?)

She sat patiently waiting, and the darker one answered, "I'm Murphy. And tha's Connor." (I'm Murphy. And that's Connor.)

She nodded, "Ver' nice ta meet ye bot'." (Very nice to meet you both.)

Connor was the one that eyed her, "And ye 're tha bitch we shoul' a kille' in tha' hotel room. Miss Siobhan Aleksi Romanov." (And your that bitch we should a killed in that hotel room. Miss Siobhan Aleksi Romanov.)

Siobhan gulped, she had known this would be a possibility, that they would just kill her. She started with the most important words, "I hat' me father too." (I hate my father too.)

As she said those words, she watched the boys eye her, taking in her appearance. The first question Murphy asked, "Why do ye soun' Irish? And hav' an Irish nam'?" (Why do you sound Irish? And have an Irish name?)

Siobhan said, "'Cause I 'm. Me ma is Irish. I was born her' bu' soon after we moved ta Ireland. Tha's how I picked u' tha accent." (Because I am. My ma is Irish. I was born here but soon after we moved to Ireland. That's how I picked up the accent.)

Connor came closer to her and lifted the rosary, "Why ye wear th's?" (Why you wear this?)

Siobhan snatched the rosary out of his hand and said, "It's me ma's. It's all I hav'. Trus' me no'?" (It's my ma's. It's all I have. Trust me now?)

Connor nodded, "No' why ye wan' us her'?" (Now why you want us here.)

Siobhan smirked, "All tha mos' dangerous criminals 're ou' ther'. Kill 'em. Kill 'em all." (All the most dangerous criminals are out there. Kill them. Kill them all.)

Connor and Murphy exchanged looks, "Bu' yer Franco's daughter and ye wan' us ta kill all tha others?" (But your Franco's daughter and you want us to kill all the others?)

She smiled, "Aye, me father raped me mother, then he took me 'way fro' 'er. Kill 'em all, I don' car' 'bout any of 'em." (Yeah, my father raped my mother, then he took me away from her. Kill them all, I don't care about any of them.)

Connor and Murphy smirked at her, "I think I lik' th's lass." (I think I like this girl) Murphy nodded his agreement.

She smiled, "Get ta it boys. And com' back up when yer don'." (Get to it boys. And come back up when you're done)

They were about to walk out when there was a pounding on her bedroom door. Then she heard the knob rattle as it flung open. Amelia stormed in, but stopped when she saw the two guys, "Why are there two guys in your room, Siobhan?"

Siobhan screamed, "I tol' ye ta stay 'way today!" (I told you to stay away today)

Amelia asked, "You're in trouble aren't you? Please let me help." Then Amelia suddenly recognized the two guys, "OHMYFUCKINGGOD! You have the Saints in your house? Are you insane?"

Connor and Murphy flinched at the use of the Lord's name and Siobhan noticed it, but she turned to Amelia, "Shu' tha hell u'. Ye need ta leave, lik' no'." (Shut the hell up. You need to leave like now.)

Connor asked, "Who tha hel' is sh'?" (Who the hell is she?)

Siobhan grimaced, if she answered she may lose all her chances with either guy, Amelia beat her to it though, "I'm her girlfriend."

Connor and Murphy turned to her, and both said in unison, "Ye 're a lesbian?" (You're a lesbian?)

She sighed, "I'm no' a lesbian. I jus' happen ta dat' a lot of women." (I'm not a lesbian. I just happen to date a lot of women.)

Connor and Murphy just stared, "Well jus' get her out of her'." ( Well just get her out of her.)

Amelia said, "I am not going anywhere."

Siobhan thought about it, the only way to make Amelia leave was to hurt her. She really didn't want to but if it would save her, it needed to be done, "I don' love ye, Amelia. Ye wer' jus' a bit o' fun." (I don't love you, Amelia. You were just a bit of fun.)

Amelia's mouth fell open, "You don't mean that."

Siobhan said, "Oh, I do. I don' e'en really lik' women. It was jus' a phas'." (Oh, I do. I don't even really like women. It was just a phase.)

Amelia started to cry and Siobhan felt guilty by it. Amelia said, "You are just lying to make me leave."

Siobhan asked, "Do I hav' ta prov' it ta ye?" (Do I have to prove it to you?)

Amelia just stood there and Siobhan walked up to Connor and slammed her lips to his. He was shocked at first, but then his arms slid around her as he returned it. Siobhan thought it would just be a kiss, just an innocent kiss, but the minute their lips had touched, she felt weak in the knees. She had every intention to pull away after a minute, but the kiss kept going and even escalated. He put his hand in her hair as he pulled her even deeper into the kiss. Finally she pulled away from him, gasping for air and her sanity. Amelia saw all this and took off running out of the room and out of the house. Siobhan was still in shock by what had just happened. She heard the boys talking, but she ignored them and walked out of her room and back to the balcony overlooking the gathering area. She started to sing again, she could hear the boys walk up behind her a bit, listening. She sang God Has A Plan For Us All by Angtoria. As she finished singing it, tears fell down her face as she turned around and looked up at the boys, "Kill 'em. All tha ones who deserve it." (Kill them all. All the ones who deserve it.)


	5. Going Into Hiding

She walked back into her room and she turned her stereo on full blast as she slipped off her dress and climbed into her large hot tub in her room. She was drifting off to sleep in the water when she heard her bedroom door fling open. She fluttered her eyes open and she saw the boys, covered in blood, "Yer father's boss wasn' her'." (Your father's boss wasn't here.)

She sighed as she stepped from the water and went to grab her silk robe. The boys stood completely still, staring at her naked body, "See s'm thin' ye lik' boys?" (See something you like boys?)

They looked up at her face and shook their heads. She wrapped her robe around her naked body and went to grab a bag. Connor asked, "Wha' 're ye doin' girl?" (What are you doing, girl?)

Siobhan started stuffing her clothes into the bag and anything important she needed or wanted. "Wel' I need th's stuff so I can disappear. Pretend I died whe' ye burn tha hous' dow'." (Well I need this stuff so I can disappear. Pretend I died when you burn the house down.)

Murphy coughed, "Wha'? Ye wan' us ta burn dow' ye hous'?" (What? You want us to burn down your house?)

Siobhan nodded, as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out, "I'll wai' ou' in me car, boys. Hurry 'long no'. Stuff is in tha garage." (I'll wait out in my car, boys. Hurry along now. Stuff is in the garage.)

They stared at her in disbelief but started to do what she wanted. When they lit the fire, they came running outside and stared dumbfounded at her car. She screamed, "Get in ye idiots." (Get in you idiots.)

They jumped in the car, with Siobhan in the back and Connor driving. She asked, "Wher' we goin'?" (Where are we going?)

Murphy said, "We gotta meet u' wit' our pal, Roc." (We got to meet up with our pal, Roc)

Siobhan nodded as they drove to what she assumed was Rocco's place. When they got there she glanced back at her car and realized how obvious it was, she had to ditch it. She threw Murphy her bag and got in the driver seat but Murphy stopped her, "Wha' 're ye doin'?" (What are you doing?)

She frowned, "Ditchin' me car." (Ditching my car)

She squealed as she pulled away and drove the car to an abandoned lot and left it. She knew someone would steal it at some point, and then the evidence would be gone. She started the somewhat long walk back to Rocco's place, still in her silk robe. When she got closer to the place, a guy tried to mug her. He came around a corner and hit her in the face, she was surprised, that was it. As soon as she realized what was happening, she yanked out her pistols and pointed them at the guy, "Betta bac' da fuck u'." (Better back the fuck up.)

The guy ran off scared and Siobhan laughed as she jogged the rest of the way back to the place, but she realized she had no idea what floor or number, but then she saw Murphy standing outside smoking and she ran up to him, swinging her arms around him, "I've n'vr been so happy ta see ye." (I've never been so happy to see you.)

He turned her face to the light and saw the bruising, "Wha' happened ta ye face?" (What happened to your face)

Siobhan laughed nervously, "Almos' got mugged, bu' I took car' o' it. No need ta worry, boy." (Almost got mugged but I took care of it. No need to worry, boy.)

He grabbed her arm and dragged her up to what she assumed was Rocco's apartment, throwing her towards his twin, "Girl almos' got mugged, bu' we 're no' ta worry." (Girl almost got mugged, but we are not to worry)

Connor turned her face and looked at the bruise, "Poor lass…"

Then she saw that dark man from before, "What the fuck is that bitch doing here? Don't you remember what she did to you two?"

Connor elbowed him, "Shu' it, Rocco. She's wit' us. We hav' an understandin'." (Shut it, Rocco. She is with us. We have an understanding.)

Siobhan glanced up at Rocco, "'m Siobhan. Or at leas' I was. Gotta hav' a new nam' now. Call me Abagail O'Halloran." (I'm Siobhan. Or at least I was. Got to have a new name now. Call me Abagail O'Halloran.)

Rocco seemed distrustful but then he leered at her, "I'm Rocco. Nice to meet you."

Siobhan pulled her robe closer to her body and made sure it was closed, but the twins stepped in, "Leav' 'er 'lone, Rocco." (Leave her alone, Rocco.)

Rocco whined, "But she ain't either of yours."

Siobhan panicked, being alone in the house with this guy freaked her out, so she did the most natural thing she could think of, she latched herself onto Murphy. He seemed the more stable of the two right now. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. He was just as skilled with his lips as his brother was, except he didn't seem to even hesitate before he kissed her back with equal intensity. She was the one to pull back with a gasp, and she turned away from him. He had a huge grin on his face as she turned away. Connor looked irritated as hell and Rocco just looked disappointed. Siobhan said, "'m gonna pu' s'me clothes on." (I'm going to put some clothes on.)

Murphy grabbed her from behind and whispered right next to her ear, "Ye don' need 'ny clothes. Ye ca' stay lik' th's." (You don't need any clothes. You can stay like this.)

She felt a chill go down her body, and she didn't understand it. A man had never made her feel like this. It really frightened her to feel anything for either of them.


	6. Trusting Strangers

She slid on a pair of her shorts and a tube top, anything that covered her more sensitive areas from the lecherous Italian man. She had curled up on the couch because that's where Rocco said she could sleep. She couldn't sleep though, all she thought about was seeing her mother again. She wanted that more than anything, but she didn't even know how to get in touch with her. She stood up and walked out on the fire escape of the apartment, she just needed some air. She made sure to grab the bottle of whisky from out of Connor's hand before she went out.

She was sitting on the fire escape with a cigarette when she heard someone open the window and crawl out. She looked up to see Connor looking at her, "Wha' ye wan'?" (What you want?)

He frowned at her tone, "Why ye ou' her'?" (Why you out here)

She inhaled and turned away from him, taking a large swig of the whisky, "Neede' air." (Needed air)

He sat next to her and pulled out his own cigarette, "Ye 're a bad 'iar." (You are a bad liar)

She glared at him, "Min' yer own business an' go 'way, Connor." (Mind your own business and go away, Connor)

He shook his head no, "Do ye lik' me brudder?" (Do you like my brother)

Siobhan looked away from him, "I 'm a lesbia' ye kno'." (I'm a lesbian you know)

Connor quirked an eyebrow, "Don' lie lass, no lesbia' woul' kiss a man lik' ye di'." (Don't lie, girl, no lesbian would kiss a man like you did.)

Siobhan scowled, taking another large swig from the bottle as she answered, "Fin', I 'm really, bu' ye two 're different fer s'me reason. I can' explain." (Fine, I am really, but you two are different for some reason. I can't explain.)

Connor took that explanation, "We 're gonna go afte' ye father's boss t'morro'." (We are going to go after your father's boss tomorrow.)

She nodded, "'m goin' to." (I'm going to)

He shook his head, "Tha hell ye 're lass, th's isn' a plac' fer ye." (The hell you are girl, this isn't a place for you)

She rolled her eyes at him, and took an even bigger drink from the bottle, "Ye men an' ye backwar' views. Giv' it u'. 'm goin'." (You men and your backwards views. Give it up, I'm going.)

He laughed, "Ye 're stubborn. An' why ye tak' me whisky?" (You are stubborn. And why you taking my whisky)

She chuckled, chugging the rest of the bottle, "Go' thirsty. Ye don' nee' it. An' I don' lik' eithe' of ye, jus' so ye kno'." (Got thirsty. You don't need it. And I don't like either of you, just so you know)

He nodded skeptically, "Wha'e'er ye say lass. No' com' bac' insid'." (Whatever you say, girl. Now come back inside)

Siobhan nodded and tried to stand and she fell forward, but Connor caught her, "Shoul't hav' stol' me whisky. No' com' on." (Shouldn't have stolen my whisky. Now come one)

He helped her back inside and put her on the couch and he was going to walk back to the kitchen where he had been laying, but Siobhan grabbed his hand. She gave him pleading eyes, "Pleas' lay wit' me. I don' slee' well 'lone." (Please lay with me. I don't sleep well alone)

He looked at her and sighed, he shouldn't lay with her. They shouldn't have even brought her home with them, they should have killed her that day in the hotel room, but neither of them could. She was just a kid, she didn't even look like she was in her twenties yet. He sat down on the couch and she put her head in his lap as she began to drift off. He was curious about how old she really was, "Ho' old 're ye?" (How old are you)

She mumbled, "N'netee'." (Nineteen)

She passed out after that, and in the morning she heard laughter and woke up quickly. She saw Murphy and Rocco staring at her and she didn't understand why. Then she felt a warm body under her head, and she jumped up quickly, and startled Connor. Murphy said, "Ye hav' fun sleepin' on me brudder?" (You have fun sleeping on my brother)

Siobhan scurried to the other side of the couch, "Why 're ye o' tha couch wit' me?" (Why are you on the couch with me)

Connor chuckled, "No' surprised ye don' remember. Ye drank tha res' of me whisky. Ye sai' ye didn' wan' ta sleep 'lone." (Not surprised you don't remember. You drank the rest of my whisky. You said you didn't want to sleep alone)

Siobhan knew she probably had said that, she hadn't slept alone since she was seventeen. It had helped keep her safe. She tried to smile at Connor, but she still had a strange feeling. It was strange that she felt these things for these two guys, she had vowed off men years ago.

Connor stood up and stretched, "Betta get ready fer toda'." (Better get ready for today)

Siobhan stood up and went to grab her bag from the table and she pulled out her white skirt and white tank top, walking to the bathroom to throw it on quickly. Then she went and attached her gun holsters to her inner thighs and slid her pistols into their places. The boys watched her with curiosity, "Tha' wha' ye 're wearin'?" (That what you're wearing)

Siobhan nodded, "Ef ye two get in troubl' I can distract em." (If you two get in trouble, I can distract them)

Connor scoffed and Murphy said, "Ye 're a dam' distraction ta us too." (You're a damn distraction to us too)

She smirked, "Le's go boys." (Lets go boys)

She began to walk out and she heard the boys whispering something so she stopped outside the door to listen to them. Connor seemed to almost growl, "God, I wan' tha' girl." (God, I want that girl)

Murphy remanded, "Lord's nam', Con. An' I kno' wha' ye mean, I do to." (Lords name, Con. And I know what you mean, I do too)

Connor frowned, "Well we bot' can' hav' 'er, so I guess we shoul' jus' leav' 'er be." (Well we both can't have her, so I guess we should just leave her be.)

Murphy scowled, "Ye wan' ta jus' ignor' 'er? No on' hav' 'er?" (You want to just ignore her? No one have her?)

Connor nodded, "Its betta tha' way." (It's better that way)

Murphy scoffed, "Ho' 'bout we jus' figh' and see who gets 'er firs'." (How about we just fight and see who gets her first)

Connor seemed to think about it and then nodded, "We coul' try tha'." (We could try that)

Siobhan popped her head back in the door after hearing that statement, "Ye boys comin'?" (You boys coming)


	7. Destroying Evil

They nodded and walked out the door to follow after Siobhan. If they were going to fight over her, she certainly wasn't going to make it easy for them.

They headed for Yakavetta's house, they were armed and ready. Siobhan couldn't believe she had convinced herself to come with them, but she knew she had to. She had to see this through to the end. The boys noticed her apprehension and Connor asked, "Ye alrigh' lass?" (You alright, girl)

Siobhan nodded, she wouldn't let them in to the fact that she was utterly terrified. Papa Joe did that to her because of what he had done to her. She feared being around him again, of him seeing how she had grown.

Rocco put his arm around her shoulder, "It'll be okay, sweetheart. And when this is over, you owe me a drink."

Siobhan nodded, "I'll agree ta tha' ye pervy man, bu' don' be thinkin' ye 're gettin' lucky ef I do." (I'll agree to that you pervy man, but don't be thinking you're getting lucky if I do)

Rocco put his hand on his chest and acted insulted, "I would never think such a thing about such a beautiful woman."

Siobhan rolled her eyes, "I thin' ye lyin' boy." (I think you're lying, boy)

Connor scowled, "Get yer han's off me lass." (Get your hands off my girl)

Siobhan shrugged Rocco's arm off and turned to watch Connor and then to Murphy. Siobhan asked, "Yers hu'?" (Yours huh?)

Connor shrugged nervously, "I didn' mea' it lik' tha'." (I didn't mean it like that)

She knew he was lying, but Murphy stopped her from saying anything else, "Jus' bac' off tha' lass. She is ours." (Just back off the girl. She is ours)

Siobhan glared at the two, "I'm no on's property, boys. No' let's do th's." (I am no one's property, boys. Now let's do this.)

They snuck into the back door and started shooting at the people who came after them. But then someone came up behind them and knocked them out. When they came to, they were locked up in a dark dank gray room. They were chained to chairs, all in a row. Papa Joe walked in and stared at the group, and Siobhan began to panic. Her breathing became erratic and she began to shake. Papa Joe saw this and approached Siobhan, kneeling in front of her and running his hands along her thighs. She tried to scoot herself further back in the chair but she couldn't. He chuckled at her, "Awe, I thought you liked when I touched you. Just like you did all those years ago."

Siobhan felt the tears trying to fall and she was determined to hold them back. He laughed again as his hand found the spot where her leg met her hip and she jerked backwards, scooting her chair back a bit.

She could hear the boys screaming about Papa Joe touching her, but it was barely audible due to her terror. She barely heard them yelling for him not to touch her.

Papa Joe whispered next to her ear, "You know I'm going to take you like I did before right? Make you scream for me."

Siobhan couldn't stop the tears this time as they began to cascade down her face. Somehow she found some of her words, "Ye will n'vr touch me 'gain." (You will never touch me again)

He smirked as he pulled away to stand up. He whispered something to one of his men and then pulled out his gun. Siobhan's eyes grew wide but then he pointed it at Rocco and the world seemed to stand still. Siobhan screamed, "No!" as the gun went off. It hit Rocco right in the chest and Siobhan began to hyperventilate. She had just watched Rocco get killed and now one of Yakavetta's men was untying her. Yakavetta had walked out already, probably running off to hide somewhere. The man untying her yanked her up when she was free of the chains. He smiled evilly at the boys as he pulled Siobhan towards the door, "Papa Joe is going to have fun with Siobhan here."

Siobhan fought to get away from him, but he held her firmly, and without her guns she wouldn't be able to. This man was taunting the boys, but she knew what he said was true. Yakavetta was making her be taken to him so he could hurt her some more. Siobhan gave the boys a panicked face as she was pulled out the door. The man that had her kept pulling her to the front door, but then an older man came in and knocked the guy who had her out. Then he looked down at her, moving his glasses to get a better look at her. Siobhan looked up at this man's eyes and saw those blue gems that matched the MacManus boys'. She gasped, "Ye 're a MacManus." (You're a MacManus)

He seemed startled that she knew him and the boys, "Wher' 're the' lass?" (Where are they, girl)

Siobhan tried to stand up but was dizzy. The man grabbed her up from the floor and asked, "Wher'?" (Where)

Siobhan pointed down the hall and towards the basement. He pulled her along with him, and she wondered who the hell this was to the boys. They finally made it back to the room where the boys were sitting over Rocco's body, praying. They turned and pointed their guns at the man but then saw he had Siobhan. They continued their prayer and the man holding her up chanted it with them.

The boys seemed to recognize the old man and Siobhan felt safer with him. After the boys said their words, Connor scooped Siobhan up in his arms as he carried her out to the car. As they drove, Connor and Murphy just seemed to stare longingly at Siobhan.


	8. Being Left Behind

They arrived outside an apartment building in South Boston. Siobhan had a strange feeling that something was going on and no one was telling her. The boys walked her up to an apartment and opened the door. It was horrible looking, typical bachelor pad. The boys stood awkwardly by the door, "Ye ca' stay her'. We hav' thing's ta do still." (You can stay here. We have things to do still)

Siobhan was sad, she knew this was goodbye. She asked, "Yer jus' gonna leav' me her'?" (You're just going to leave me here)

Connor gulped, "We don' wan' ta, bu' we gotta." (We don't want to but we got to)

Murphy pulled her close and gave her a quick passionate kiss, "We'll miss ye, Siobhan. I hop' we see ye 'gain." (We will miss you, Siobhan. I hope we see you again)

Murphy walked out quickly, she had seen the tears growing in his eyes, leaving her alone with Connor. Connor was a little more hesitant, "I gotta go, Siobhan."

He went to walk out and she felt her body go limp as she fell to the ground, utterly depressed. He heard her hit the ground and heard her sniffling, he knew she was crying. He scurried back to her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. He sighed, "I won' forge' ye, Siobhan. An' I promis' ye, I'll com' bac' fer ye. I jus' don' kno' whe'." (I won't forget you, Siobhan. And I promise you, I'll come back for you. I just don't know when)

Siobhan bawled, these two had been the only men she had ever let in her life. She had grown to care for them, and she wanted them with her. She had never been alone; she didn't know how to be alone. She was afraid this would break her.

Connor picked her chin up so he could see her face and then he slammed his lips to hers. She felt herself fall backwards to the floor and Connor didn't release her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued to kiss her. He finally pulled away when he heard the car honk outside. She whispered, "Pleas' don' leav'." (Please don't leave)

**~Connor's View~**  
He rose to his feet and stared back at her as he walked out. He couldn't say anything to her, it was killing him to walk away from her. She was the only woman that so perfectly matched his twin and him. She was just as badass as they were due to how she had been raised. He ran out to the car and jumped in, with Murphy glancing at him, "Will she be alrigh'?" (Will she be alright)

Connor looked back at the building, "I hop' so." (I hope so)

Murphy said, "I don' wanna leav' 'er." (I don't want to leave her)

Connor put his head against the dash of the car, "'either do I." (Neither do I)

The older man asked, "Ye boys alrigh'?" (You boys alright)

Connor didn't answer and Murphy just stared at Connor. The man asked, "Ye boys lov' tha' lass, don' ye?" (You boys love the girl, don't you)

Connor's head shot up at that word, "We jus' car' fer 'er." (We just care for her)

The man just nodded. He knew his boys were lying, they both loved this woman. He had seen the tears in Murphy's eyes when he returned to the car and the look of extreme pain on Connor's face as he climbed back in the vehicle. Just caring would not have caused these two things.

**~end of Connor's POV~**

Siobhan was still on the floor, crying. They had left her and she didn't know if she would ever see them again. She finally got up off the ground and pushed their two mattresses together. She stripped off her clothes and curled into their bed, as she cried herself to sleep.

It had been days since she had moved from the apartment. She still hadn't dealt with them leaving yet, she really just couldn't. The next week, she decided she had to be strong. She had to be the woman the boys thought she was. She had her bags from her house but she grabbed one of Murphy's shirts and threw on a pair of her pants. Then she threw on Connor's jacket and a pair of his boots. She decided first she needed to change her looks, which meant cutting and dying her hair. She walked down to a store on the corner and bought red hair dye and a pair of hair stylist scissors. She decided to drop by and see if Doc was in the bar so she could ask him for a job.

She walked in and he smiled at her from the bar, "Siobhan, dea' hhhhho' 're yyyye? Fuck! Ass!" (Siobhan, dear, how are you?)

Siobhan giggled, "Call me Abagail no' pleas'. Or Abby. An' I'm curious ef ye got a job fer me." (Call me Abagail now please. Or Abby. And I'm curious if you got a job for me)

Doc nodded, "Ye ca' be tha waitress an' sin' fer tha bar." (You can be the waitress and sing for the bar)

Siobhan nodded, "I'll be in tonigh' then." (I'll be in tonight then)

Doc nodded and Siobhan walked out to head back to the boys apartment. She took off the jacket and threw it on the bed and walked over to the counter to cut her hair. She cut it to her shoulders, it would make her less obvious to the world. She took the hair dye and coated her hair in it and waited while it set in her hair. After thirty minutes, she stripped off all her clothes and stood under the shower. Red water flowed from on the drain, bringing back nasty memories. She quickly rinsed it and dried it.

After that she decided she needed a new place, something that was her own.


	9. Starting Her Own Life

She walked down to the pay phone on the street and called a realtor office, asking about places in South Boston. The realtor told her of one really nice place that was quite expansive and Siobhan agreed to see it. As soon as she saw it, she fell in love with it. The outside was a beautiful pale green color and it was two stories. It had a fenced in front yard and a backyard. The inside was amazing with a spiral staircase to the upstairs. She turned to the woman realtor, "'m sol'. Whe' ca' I mov' in?" (I'm sold. When can I move in)

The woman looked surprised by the question, "As soon as I have a down payment, you can."

Siobhan handed her a wad of hundreds, "Tha's two thousan'. I'll hav' tha res' t'morrow." (That's two thousand. I'll have the rest tomorrow)

The woman just nodded and handed the key to Siobhan. The realtor said, "I'll need you to fill out this," as she handed Siobhan the paperwork. Siobhan started to fill it out and was careful to put her new name on it. After she was done, she handed it back to the woman. The woman smiled, "Nice doing business with you, Miss O'Halloran."

Siobhan nodded as she watched the woman walk out. She locked the place up and walked back to the boys' apartment. She had spent the majority of the day out and had to get ready for her shift at the bar. She dug into her bag this time as she pulled out her black skirt, the white tank top and the green mesh shirt. She had her hair styled outwards and did her makeup in green. She put on her green stilettos as well. Then she walked out, locking the door, as she made her way to McGinty's.

Wolf whistles rang through the place as she walked inside and went behind the bar. Doc smiled, "Nice 'air. No' get yer but' ta wor'." (Nice hair. Now get your butt to work)

Siobhan smiled at him as she began to make people their drinks. She saw numerous men and was groped numerous times as well but she just ignored it. Then a guy with bright red hair sat at the bar, "Hey lass, get me a whisky pleas'." (Hey girl, get me a whisky please)

Siobhan poured him a glass and put in down on the bar in front of him, and she went to walk away but he reached for her arm, "Wha's ye nam' lass?" (What's your name, girl)

Siobhan smirked, "I'm Abby."

He smiled back, "Beautiful nam'." (Beautiful name)

She just wanted to get away from this guy, guys scared the hell out of her. Doc saw her apprehension and yelled, "Abby! Nee' ye o'er her' lass." (Abby! Need you over here girl)

She tried to muster a sad smile at the guy as she ran towards where Doc was, "Than's Doc." (Thanks Doc)

He smiled slightly, "Tha boys tol' me ye lik' gir's." (The boys told me you like girls)

Siobhan's eyes grew wide and she blushed, damn those MacManus boys. She finished her shift and then she left. She used the rest of the night to pack up her stuff so she could move it into her new house. She couldn't help but pack some of the boys stuff too, it was what kept her sane now. She grabbed all their clothes and stole their blankets. As the sun came up that morning, she grabbed the bags she had packed and walked over to her new place. She flung the stuff on the ground for now as she called a cab to take her to the car dealership. She bought a brand new black Corvette. Thank God for daddy's money. She paid for the car in full as she intended to do with the house. She then drove to a furniture store so she could get stuff in her house. She just started pointing to the things she wanted as one of the employees wrote it down. They delivered it all to her house while she watched them unload it. As they put the furniture in, the realtor showed up and Siobhan paid the rest of the money.

After everyone was gone, she grabbed the boys blankets that had been on their bed and fell into her new black wood four post canopy bed. She still needed to buy some odds and ends for the place but that would be another day. She fell asleep and came to around seven and she realized she was late for her shift at the bar. She ran out quickly in what she hoped good looking clothes as she jumped in her car and sped to work. She ran into the bar quickly and Doc laughed at her, "Ain' no big dea' lass. Calm yerself." (Ain't no big deal girl. Calm yourself)

Siobhan set out on her usual routine but then that guy was there again, "'ello Abby. Nice ta see ye 'gain." (Hello Abby. Nice to see you again)

She gulped, it felt like he was stalking her now and that frightened her. Then a woman walked in that she had never seen before. She had short black hair with red highlights, shining brown eyes, and the body of a model. Siobhan smirked at the woman and then she came over, sitting next to the creepy guy, "Hiya doll, can I have a scotch? And get yourself something too, on me of course."

Siobhan nodded and made her drink and handed it to the woman. The woman frowned, "Make yourself something, I don't drink alone."

Siobhan poured herself a whisky and the woman smirked, "A whiskey, you're a hard woman then. Just my type."

Siobhan held her hand out, "'m Abby." (I'm Abby)

The woman said, "Ooo and an accent, just heavenly. I'm Dahlia."

The guy stared between the two women, "Yer a lesbia'?" (You're a lesbian)

Siobhan suddenly turned back to the guy, "Aye." (Yeah)

The guy scoffed and stormed away from the bar. Dahlia smirked, "Stupid prick."

Siobhan grinned widely and then Doc motioned for her to get to work and she nodded. After her shift, she walked over to Dahlia and handed her a card with her number on it, "We shoul' be frien's." (We should be friends)

Dahlia nodded and walked out with Siobhan. Siobhan watched as Dahlia got in her Camaro and drove away. Siobhan got in her car and drove to her house.


	10. Adjusting to Things

She walked in and took a deep breath. This was her life now. Life without the boys, life without her family, a life in hiding, but she had found something good. She smiled to herself as she went to take a shower. Her thoughts drifted to the boys as the water washed over her head. She still thought of them, and the days that had passed. She remembered the tears in Murphy's eyes and the way Connor had just walked away from her. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and stepped out, throwing on her silk robe and putting her rosary on.

She slid into her bed and as soon as her head hit the mattress, she was out. She woke up in the middle of the night to screaming outside, someone screaming her name, her real name. She peeked out the window and saw two guys standing outside yelling at each other, and they saw her. The taller one spoke, "Does that fucking look like, Siobhan? You fucked up again, now get out of my face."

The other man scurried away quickly and the first man spoke again, "Sorry ma'am, for disturbing you."

Siobhan nodded, she was terrified now. Her father's group obviously knew she wasn't dead. And her own half-brother was out looking for her, this was bad. If they sent Sebastian, then he would find her eventually.

She couldn't sleep that night and instead wrote out an extensive list of the things she still needed for her place. The first on her list was a dog breeder. She had to have dogs to protect her. She got three German Shepards and three Great Danes. They would keep her safe, big dogs that knew how to bite. She let them ride in her car as she went to a huge department store and bought all the other things she needed. As she walked in the house, her phone rang and she ran to grab it. She picked it up with breathless, "'ello." (Hello)

She heard that beautiful voice one the other end, "Hiya sweetie, you told me to call ya."

Siobhan's voice was happier now, "Aye, I di'. Di' ye wanna do s'me thin', I do needa do s'me shoppin'." (Yeah, I did. Did you want to do something, I do need to do some shopping)

Dahlia said, "I'd love to accompany you."

Siobhan said, "Do ye wanna com' o'er her' or wha'?" (Do you want to come over here or what)

Dahlia said, "Yeah, I'd love to see your place."

Siobhan said, "Me address is 3467 Main St. In South Boston. Jus' knoc' whe' ye her'." (My address is 3467 Main St. In South Boston. Just knock when you're here)

Dahlia laughed, "Alright. See you soon."

Siobhan hung up and went to get the rest of the stuff from her car. The dogs had piled in the house and she set all the bags on the floor as she pulled out their collars with tags.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Siobhan went to answer it and there stood Dahlia in a short black dress, looking as hot as she did the previous night. Siobhan let her in as the dogs came running and Siobhan yelled, "'eel!" (Heel)

The dogs stopped and sat down and she went to get the collars. She put the one marked Cerridwen on the black and white great Dane. The one that said Fenrir went on the grey great Dane. Madadh went on the white German Shepard. Bael went on the regular German Shepard. Dante went on the all-black great Dane. And Anubis went on the black German Shepard.

Dahlia looked at the dogs, "That's a lot of dogs."

Siobhan nodded, "A gir' ca' n'vr be too protected." (A girl can never be too protected)

Dahlia nodded in understanding, "So where we going to shop?"

Siobhan shrugged, "Wher' is a goo' plac'?" (Where is a good place)

Dahlia motioned her to follow, "I'll show you a good place."

Siobhan put the great Danes in the back and the German Shepards in the front. She locked the door and walked out to follow Dahlia. She drove her to a large store that had beautiful clothes in the front windows. Siobhan bought almost a thousand dollars in clothes and accessories. Dahlia was in shock, "Are you a rich girl or you just come into a lot of money?"

Siobhan frowned, "I ca' no' answer tha'." (I cannot answer that)

Dahlia let it go and nodded, "Let's get you back so you ain't late for work."

Siobhan smiled as she carried her bags to the car, throwing them in the back. Dahlia drove her back home and smiled, "I had fun today, we'll have to do this again."

Siobhan nodded, "'nytim' ye wan', jus' call." (Anytime you want, just call)

Dahlia nodded and pulled away. Siobhan dropped the bags inside and grabbed a white dress she had bought. She threw it on and walked out to the car to drive to work. As she walked in, Doc yelled, "Sin' s'me thin' lass." (Sing something girl)

She did as he asked, but the song was one of pain and hurt. She couldn't help it, she was still hurting from the boys abandonment. She finished her shift that day and then she went home.

It went that way for months. She would work, sometimes go out with Dahlia, sometimes go running with the dogs, mostly she moped in her bed. After three months, it was routine now. But that day when she came home, there was a note on her door. It told her a time, a date and an address. This note was telling her to go to the courthouse on the day Yakavetta would be on trial. She was confused but she figured she would listen, but she wouldn't go unarmed.

The day of the trial, she didn't want to look like herself so she threw on one of Murphy's shirts again, with her pants, Connor's jacket, and his boots. She had her pistols strapped to her legs.


	11. The Last Job

She was going to sneak in a back door, but a cop caught her. He asked, "Who are you?"

Siobhan said, "Abagail O'Halloran."

The man let her inside the door, and said, "Make your way to the courtroom."

Siobhan was confused, why was this guy letting her inside when he obviously knew she had weapons. She just walked to the courtroom and sat down and as soon as she did, Yakavetta's eyes settled on her. Siobhan felt a chill go down her body when he looked at her. As soon as the trial started there was accommodation and Siobhan rose her eyes. That's when she saw them and she froze. There stood her boys and she got up to go to them and their dad held her off because he didn't recognize her. Connor yelled, "No, we kno' 'er." (No, we know her)

Siobhan didn't know whether she wanted to hug them or hit them with her gun, but right now she just stood there. They were here to take out Yakavetta, she knew that. She also knew that this would end badly. As the boys started a monologue, Siobhan leaned close to Yakavetta, "I won' be prayin' fer ye soul. I hop' the' hur' ye in hell lik' ye di' ta me all thos' years ago. I hop' the' use a sharper knif' on ye." (I won't be praying for your soul. I hope they hurt you in hell like you did to me all those years ago. I hope they use a sharper knife on you)

The boys heard her words and glanced between one another. Then she stood in between them as she aimed her gun at the back of his head. She actually smirked as she fired it, glad that he was finally gone.

The boys were gone as quickly as they had come, leaving a broken Siobhan again. She quickly got back to her house, throwing her shit around in anger. She found another box of hair dye and set to dying her hair again since a whole courtroom had just seen her help shoot Yakavetta. She was dying it burgundy now. She got in the shower to rinse it and then she heard growling in her room.

She ran out, butt naked and had her gun aimed at the intruder that her dogs had cornered. She saw a smirk on the man her dogs had cornered, and she scowled, "Dow' guys. Go dow'stairs." (Down guys. Go downstairs)

The dogs walked away and she closed the bedroom door. She ignored the guy and walked back to her bathroom, "Aw com' on, lass, aren' ye glad ta see me?" (Awe, come one, girl, aren't you glad to see me)

Siobhan climbed back in the shower and began to finish rinsing her hair. She felt the door open and she looked into those blue gems and she slapped him across the face, "Fuc' ye, Connor MacManus. Ge' out of me hous'." (Fuck you, Connor MacManus. Get out of my house)

He was shocked that she had actually slapped him so he backed away for a moment. Siobhan thought she had gotten rid of him, but then the door opened and there was a very naked Connor climbing in with her. She squeaked as she tried to move away from him but he yanked her against him. She yelped as she felt a certain body part of his rest against her, he certainly wasn't lacking in size. She tried to back away but he held her firmly against him, "God's I missed ye." (Gods I missed you)

Siobhan scolded him, "Lords nam', Conn. An' 'm still ma' ye lef' me." (Lords name, Conn. And I'm still mad you left me)

He ran his fingers through her hair, "Don' be ma' righ' no'. Jus' let me be her'." (Don't be mad right now. Just let me be here)

She knew what those words meant, he was going to leave her again. She asked, "Yer gonna leav' 'gain, aren' ye?" (You're going to leave again, aren't you)

He shushed her as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. He had her against the cold tile of the shower as he ran his hands down her body. She shivered against him as he hoisted her up so he could carry them both out of the shower. He never broke the contact their lips had as he dropped her onto her bed. He smirked at the sheets, "Re' silk sheets hu'?" (Red silk sheets huh)

She smiled at him as his lips came back to hers. As his member touched her thigh she jumped and went rigid for a moment. He felt it and saw her cringe, "I wan' ta mak' lov' ta ya bu' I need a kno' why ye jum' lik' tha'." (I want to make love to you, but I need to know you jump like that.)

Siobhan said, "Jus' forge' et." (Just forget it)

He shook his head as he kissed her again, "Le' me in, Siobhan." (Let me in, Siobhan)

She wanted this more than anything, to finally give herself to a man willing. Why shouldn't she let him in and see if he stayed. She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Whe' I was sixteen, me da let Yakavetta com' ta me roo' at nigh'. He di' th's fer o'er a 'ear. On' of tha las' times, he used a knif' ta do it, jus' ta hur' me. He brok' me, hur' me real ba'. I don' kno' ho' ta trus' men or ef I ca' e'en hav' sex." (When I was sixteen, my dad let Yakavetta come to my room at night. He did this for over a year. One of the last times, he used a knife to do it, just to hurt me. He broke me, hurt me real bad. I don't know how to trust men or if I can even have sex)

Connor's face mimicked her pain, "Gla' da fuc'er is dea' the'." (Glad the fucker is dead then)

She didn't see him run or freak out, all his face showed was anger and sadness. He asked, "Will ye le' me try?" (Will you let me try)


	12. The Damn MacManus Boys & Their Blue Eyes

Siobhan thought for moment, all those days alone had hurt her, but she cared deeply for both of them. Who better to try and trust than one of her twins because if she couldn't, then she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. She nodded and he kissed her neck and she shivered against his touch. He was gentle with her, everything he did he looked up to make sure she was okay. He was ready to be inside her but then he realized he didn't have anything. He frowned and Siobhan asked, "Wha's wron'? Di' I do s'me thin'?" (What's wrong? Did I do something)

He shook his head, "I don' hav' 'nythin'." (I don't have anything)

She laughed, "Is tha' all? Tha' don' matta, can' hav' kids. Knif' messed me up." (Is that all? That don't matter, can't have kids. Knife messed me up.)

He closed his eyes, realizing he was making this even more painful for her, and that wasn't what he had intended. He opened his eyes to see those clover colored eyes staring back at him, "Ye sur' 'bout th's, Shey?" (You sure about this, Shey)

Siobhan nodded as she closed her eyes and he began to slide in her very slowly. When he had his full length inside her, she opened her eyes to stare into his, "It doesn' fee' weird?" (It doesn't feel weird)

He shook his head vigorously, "God no, Shey, it fee's lik' heaven. Fuc' it's amazin'." (God no, Shey, it feels like heaven. Fuck it's amazing)

Siobhan grinned as she asked, "Well ye gonna kee' goin' or ye don' already?" (Well you going to keep going or you done already)

He scoffed, "Far fro' don', lass." (Far from done, girl)

He began to move inside her and she thought she was going to die. This feeling was amazing and she didn't want it to stop. As he continued to thrust inside her, she felt the building feeling of her orgasm. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop it, but Connor saw it, "Com' fer me, Shey." (Come for me, Shey)

She felt her whole body begin to tingle as her body jerked upwards. She tried to hold back her scream but Connor twist a bit against her and she screamed out his name. He smirked at her as he felt her body tense around him and he fought to not give in but when she leaned forward and latched her teeth into his chest, he snapped. He let himself go inside her as he mumbled out, "God Shey."

She felt him collapse when he was finished and she smirked at him, then she smacked him. He yelped, "Wha' was tha' fer?" (What was that for)

Siobhan laughed, "Lords nam'. An' fer leavin' me." (Lords name. And for leaving me)

He pulled her against him and whispered, "'m sorry, Shey, bot' me and Murph." (I'm sorry, Shey, both me and Murph.)

Siobhan nodded and snuggled against him as she fell asleep with him. He wrapped his arm around her as he let her fall asleep.

When she woke the next day, he was gone. There was a note on her nightstand,

_Sorry I had to leave, love. We still have work to do. Sorry didn't wake you to tell you bye. Like I said before, I'll see you again, lass. I will miss you.  
Connor  
_  
Siobhan crumpled the note and threw it across the room. She couldn't believe he had just left again, and only left a note. She sighed as she went to look for an outfit for tonight at the bar. She settled on a short dark green dress that went to her knees. She went to shower and soak before she climbed out to get dressed. She decided to go out and get something to eat. She grabbed a sandwich and then she walked to Rocco's grave. She smiled at his picture, "I miss ye Roc, ye would n'vr dream of leavin' me." (I miss you, Roc, you would never dream of leaving me)

She kissed her hand and then she pressed it to the picture, "Hop' yer okay up ther'." (Hope you're okay up there)

She walked back out to her car to drive to work. She walked in and Doc said, "Sin' s'me thin'." (Sing something)

She started to sing as she got to work, getting drinks to people. She smirked as she danced around the bar, grabbing a few of the men she had befriended as she danced with them. The guys laughed at her good mood, which usually didn't happen. Doc even noticed how happy she seemed. After two hours of working and running around, she needed a quick break, so she went into the back to rest. As she walked into the back, she bumped into someone and she glanced up to see the light blue eyes and she flung her arms around him," Murphy!"

He whispered, "Sssh lass, I jus' had ta see ye, since me brudder got to. I can' believe he jus' screwed ye an' lef'." (Sssh girl, I just had to see you, since my brother got to. I can't believe he just screwed you and left)

Siobhan smirked as an evil thought went through her head and she backed him against the wall, "Ho' 'bout we pay 'im bac'?" (How about we pay him back)

Murphy grinned, "Wha' ye hav' in min', lass?" (What you have in mind girl)

Siobhan pulled him forward to her lips and Murphy understood then. He spun them around and hoisted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he fiddled with his pants. He flung them down and wanted to just slam into her but he freaked the same way Connor had. She whispered, "I can' get pregnant, Murphy." (I can't get pregnant, Murphy)

He quirked an eyebrow but nodded as he ripped her panties off and slammed inside her. She was about to scream but Murphy clapped his hand over her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he steadily slammed her against the wall. She felt that feeling growing and her toes beginning to curl as she came, gripping onto Murphy like a vice grip. He groaned as he released inside her and they collapsed to the floor. Murphy was panting as he cradled Siobhan against him, "Dam' gir', why di' me brudder get tha' firs'?" (Damn girl, why did my brother get that first)

Siobhan said sheepishly, "Caus' ye di'nt seem interested." (Cause you didn't seem interested)

Murphy pushed the hair from her face, "Well tha' ain' tru', lass. Me an' me brudder been fightin' fer ye." (Well that ain't true, girl. Me and my brother been fighting for you)

Siobhan giggled as she stood up and saw her shredded panties, "Dam' et, Murph." (Damn it, Murphy)

She realized she would be going back to work without any panties on, so this would be a long and awkward night. Murphy chuckled as he stood up and picked his pants up. He leaned forward to kiss her and leaned close to her, "We do hav' ta leav' though. 'm sorry, Shey." (We do have to leave though. I'm sorry, Shey)

Siobhan turned back to him as he hugged her and left out the back door, her happy mood leaving with him. She struggled to make herself go back out in the bar to work. The two people who had actually given her happiness back in her life, actually brought her back to life, were now gone once again. She had to push on though, she could do this, she thought.


	13. Note

This part of the story is done, but there is a sequel. If you like this one, be sure to read it.

I cant post the link but it is called **Life Goes On**.

It is on my profile. Go check it out if you liked the first one.


End file.
